heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Anakin Skywalker
Darth Vader |alias = The Hero Without Fear Chosen One Commander Skywalker General Skywalker Skyguy Young Skywalker Vader Lord Vader Mr. Lord Vader Father Grandfather }} |occupation = Sith apprentice Sith Lord Sith General Padawan Jedi Knight Jedi Commander Commander of the Grand Army of the Republic General of the Grand Army of the Republic |home = Mustafar Tatooine Coruscant |age = 9 19 19-21 22 41 44 45 |gender = Male |species = Human |hair_color = None Blonde |eye_color = Blue Yellow (Sith) |personality = , emotional , prideful, rebellious, intelligent, wise, well-mannered, polite, respectful As Darth Vader: Serious, fearsome, terrifying, aggressive, brutal, ruthless, emotionless, cold, cruel, calm, contemplative, patient, impatient , obsessive, determined, intelligent, antagonistic, conflicted, remorseful}} |affiliations = Jedi Order Alliance to Restore the Republic Galactic Republic Galactic Empire Sith Order |family = Cliegg Lars Owen Lars Beru Lars Padmé Amidala Luke Skywalker Leia Organa Han Solo Kylo Ren Sola Naberrie Ryoo and Pooja Naberrie Legends: Mara Jade Skywalker Darred Janren Naberrie Ben Skywalker Jaina Solo Jacen Solo Anakin Solo Allana Solo Cade Skywalker Nat & Kol Skywalker Roan Fel Ania Solo& Marasiah Fel }} |friends = ,Luminara Unduli, Qui-Gon Jinn, R2-D2, C-3PO, Yoda, Palpatine , Jar Jar Binks, Bail Organa, Mace Windu, Watto, Rex, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Commander Cody, Plo Koon, Asajj Ventress, Wullf Yularen, Saw Gerrera, Aayla Secura, Mas Amedda, Wilhuff Tarkin, Boba Fett, Bossk, Dengar, Orson Krennic, Thrawn, Kassius Konstantine, Agent Kallus , Maketh Tua }} |enemies = , Darth Maul, Watto , Boba Fett, Cad Bane, Sebulba, Luke Skywalker , Han Solo, Leia Organa , Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Chewbacca, C-3PO, R2-D2, Darth Sidious, Lando Calrissian, Wedge Antilles, Bail Organa, Nute Gunray, Ahsoka Tano, Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger, Hera Syndulla, Sabine Wren, Garazeb Orrelios, Mace Windu, Agent Kallus, Shaak Ti, Jun Sato, Darth Maul, Maketh Tua, C1-10P}} |love_interest(s) = Padme Amidala|minions = Clone Troopers, Stormtroopers, Inquisitorius, Aphra (formerly)|likes = Winning, piloting, his loved ones, being respected, honesty|dislikes = Losing his loved ones, sand, Ahsoka disobeying him, being lied to, being deceived, being disrespected, being treated unjustly, being wrongly accused, being criticized, being lectured, slavery, the Old Jedi Order, any opposition to the Galactic Empire, failure, incompetence, being disrespected, higher-ranking Imperial officers, lack of faith, slavery, himself|powers = Powers of the Force|weapons = |possessions = Green lightsaber Blue Lightsaber Red Lightsaber ,(currently)}}Anakin Skywalker is one of the main protagonists from the Star Wars franchise as the main protagonist of the Star Wars prequel trilogy and Star Wars: The Clone Wars television series. As a Sith Lord, Anakin was known as Darth Vader, who served as the secondary antagonist of the original Star Wars trilogy and one of the main antagonists of Star Wars Rebels. In both Canon and Legends, Anakin is son of Shmi Skywalker, the husband of Padmé Amidala, father of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa, stepson of Cliegg Lars and stepbrother of Owen Lars and stepbrother-in-law of Beru Lars. In canon, though Leia, he is the grandfather of Kylo Ren, and father in law of Han Solo, and through his marriage to Padmé, son-in-law of Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie, brother-in-law of Sola Naberrie, and the uncle of Ryoo and Pooja Naberrie. In the Legends, he is both the father-in-law and former colleague of Luke's wife, Mara Jade Skywalker, maternal grandfather of Jacen, Jaina and Anakin Solo, paternal grandfather of Ben Skywalker, and great-grandfather of Allana Solo. Anakin is also the common ancestor of Ania Solo and Cade Skywalker. Anakin is the Chosen One, the individual who would bring balance to the Force between the Jedi and the Sith. Background Since Anakin was three years old, he and his mother, Shmi Skywalker lived on the planet Tatooine as slaves to Gardula the Hutt. However, she lost them to the junker, Watto, in a podrace gamble. Anakin worked at Watto's junkyard shop as a mechanic. At some point, Anakin began building the droid C-3PO in order for him to one day help his mother around the house. Film Appearances ''Star Wars Prequel Trilogy'' ''The Phantom Menace'' ''Attack of the Clones'' ''Revenge of the Sith'' ''Star Wars Original Trilogy'' ''A New Hope'' ''The Empire Strikes Back'' ''Return of the Jedi'' ''Star Wars Sequel Trilogy'' ''The Force Awakens'' ''The Last Jedi'' Television Appearances ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' ''Star Wars: Rebels'' Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Star Wars Canon Characters Category:Humans Category:Star Wars Prequel Trilogy Characters Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars Characters Category:Star Wars Original Trilogy characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Reformed characters Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Deceased Characters